Happy Valentine's Day Cecil!
by Charlotte Alderlove
Summary: It is the first Valentine's Day Cecil and Carlos are spending together. And Carlos didn't pay attention last year. Thanks for the favorites and views!


Cecil heard someone at the door. He opened the door to see Carlos with a huge bouquet of roses and a handmade card that said "Happy Valentine's Day!" Cecil's eyes got huge. He pulled Carlos inside his apartment before Carlos could finish the second syllable.

"Carlos! What are you trying to do? Get us killed?" Cecil exclaimed.  
"I was just giving you flowers for Valentine's Day."

"In Night Vale you could be killed for it."  
"That explains the lack of cards at the drugstore and the weird looks I got. Especially from the camera."

"How did you not know this? You have been here a year!"

"I was trying to figure out the clocks this time last year." Carlos explained.

"I love you, which is why I want to make sure no one sees your beautiful card. And it was just you being sweet that you brought over roses. Or the 115th anniversary of being able to use voting machines." Cecil said.

"Back home, I would only get oppressed if they knew my significant other was male. I almost feminized your name out of habit."  
"Well then gossip would go out about us no longer being together, which would hurt my listeners too much. And would get Cecilia Palmer no relation in trouble with the Secret Police. If you have to be in trouble for Valentine's Day I want it to be with me."

"Oh."

"You may have just gotten us in horrible trouble. I don't want to rip up your hard work, but…"

"At least read the inside." Carlos said.

"But then I will want to share it with all of Night Vale." Cecil said.

Carlos held his hands. "It can be our secret."

Cecil looked at him over his wire glasses. "Should I dig my grave too?" He asked sarcastically.

Carlos said "Suit yourself." He made the most minuscule tear on the card and Cecil grabbed it.

He read what was inside. It was beautiful, but what could you expect from perfect Carlos? He also had amazing drawing skills. It was like a piece of art.

Cecil kissed Carlos. "I can't hurt it goddammit." He murmured.

Carlos held him "I can rip it up. That picture I sketched of us holding hands in the parking lot of the Arby's could have been better."

"No! It is perfect! Like your hair!" Cecil exclaimed.

"I didn't even brush it before I came over." He said.

Cecil said "I feel bad."

"As long as I get to see you react like a teenage girl I am happy." Carlos said.

Cecil laughed and blushed a bit. "It isn't… _completely _like a teenage girl when I am around you."

"Not as much anymore. You've gotten used to me. But still I love you." Carlos said.

"But what are we going to do about this…?"  
"I can make you a better version of that picture and write that again and give it to you for a random anniversary."  
"Our first date one is coming up."  
"See? Then that works."

"Can I read that one to Night Vale?"  
"It won't be our secret anymore."  
"True." Cecil noted looking at it.

"Ok, now we can destroy this thing before the Secret Police find out." Carlos said.

Cecil held it out. Carlos pulled at the card to remove it from Cecil's grasp. He sighed "Are you willing to die over this card?" Cecil remained silent. Carlos asked "If I make it a Happy Saturday card will you be happier?" Cecil nodded. Carlos ripped it out of Cecil's hand. Cecil had a bit remaining in his hand his grip was so tight. Carlos smiled. "Will they come after you for only a piece?"

"Well, i somehow held onto the best piece." Cecil said, showing Carlos the picture of the two of them. "It has no words, so you can't tell it is a v word."

Carlos smiled. He kissed Cecil and said in the faintest of all whispers. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Cecil felt it was the perfect moment, until the Secret Police came in and ruined everything. Cecil murmured an expletive underneath his breath. That was the last thing either of them remembered.

He was then alone in a cold, concrete room. "I am so screwed. I love sweet Carlos and his perfect hair but they got me thrown in a detention center, listeners!" He always said "listeners" when he was saying his thoughts verbally.

The other person was covered in glitter. "Did you just move here too?"  
"No, Night Vale is my only home. I am the only good reporter in this town! Next thing I know some idiot like Steve Carlsberg will take my place. Probably say whether it is raining dead animals or not during the weather…"  
"That glow cloud, man. I hope I just get to see my significant other again."

"This is all Carlos, well primarily Carlos. I opened the Valentine and he had the most romantic note and picture. And accepted the red roses. I betrayed my beloved town because of my beloved! Ugh! I don't know what to do." Cecil said.

Then Cecil heard the familiar ring of his phone. He had a specific ring for Carlos. He felt for it and found that it was there. Cecil knew in that moment he was not too far gone because The Secret Police still allowed him means of communication. All in one breath he asked "Are you okay are you breathing are these your last words if they are I hope I love you is the last and…"

"I am fine, Cecil. I just am over a cell from you and wanted to say hi and let you know I am ok." He said.

Cecil breathed a sigh of relief. Carlos's perfect hair didn't even fall out of place, even while incapacitated due to celebration of Valentine's Day. Carlos waved. Cecil waved and then said "I was afraid something horrible would happen to you before I could even say if this is goodbye. Just in case it does, I hope we wind up in the same place. If for some reason you should be a ghost please haunt me often so we can keep in touch. If you wind up going to heaven I hope the angels that don't exist recognize what a perfectly imperfect man you are and how totally perfect your hair is. I don't want to imagine you ever going to Hell. I love you too much for that. I love you forever. I love you Carlos. I love you with all your imperfections and they only make me love you more. I just wish we could be in the same cell together so I could get one last kiss." Cecil explained.  
Carlos said "Don't think like that, we will get out fine together. I mean I already escaped death once. I can do it again."

"Sweet Carlos perfect Carlos, imperfectly imperfect Carlos." Cecil whispered, enjoying the sound of his voice. "Any on the record last words?"  
"The card said it all." Carlos said.  
"True. But anything else?"  
"I love you and we will get through this."

"Uh huh." Cecil said a different kind of nervously, as if he was trusting Carlos too much.

"You are getting bailed out." The warden said.  
Cecil asked "By who?"  
Steve Carlsberg smiled "Hi Cecil."  
Cecil sighed "Carlsberg. Just kill me now." Carlos gave Cecil a "wtf" expression. Cecil rolled his eyes. "Though I will have to accept it."  
"I am bailing you _and_ Carlos out so all you need to do is thank me." Steve said. "Whenever you can."  
The words started to stutter out of Cecil's mouth as he was being released, until Carlos came and he got distracted. "Carlos, you learned your lesson right?"  
"Yes. Maybe we can celebrate our love by huddling close and staying indoors on street cleaning day." Carlos suggested.  
"I would like that." Cecil said, holding Carlos's hand.


End file.
